


Smut Collection

by HeroOfPorkChops



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Gambling, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Other, Porn With Plot, Self-insertion, Short Stories, Smut, Threesome, exhibition, one shots, orgasm-denial, porn with little plot, porn with no plot, public, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroOfPorkChops/pseuds/HeroOfPorkChops
Summary: I've been wanting to write smut for a while now on this. I'm going to be posting randomly as I get inspiration here and there for things. I'm accepting suggestions and requests- email will be in the end notes of the first chapter. I'd use my discord if I knew how to use it.I'll be adding tags for any new stuff that I write, can't think of them all right now.
Relationships: Albert/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Albert/Female builder/Dr. Xu, Arlo/Xu, Dr. Xu/Female Builder/ Arlo, Female Builder/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Albert: Karma Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Albert's proposal is rejected.

Albert’s heart seemed to drop thousands of meters as the words echoed in his mind. 

“I don’t want your gift.” She had said it so quietly, almost in a whisper as he stood out in the forest by his lonesome. She had mentioned that his behavior made it difficult for her to see that she was the only person in his heart and life right now. As true as that might have been with the previous people, she was different. The way that her auburn hair glittered in the sun, how her smile deepened the dimples on her face and led into her soft brown eyes. His heart raced whenever she laughed and just about burst when they first kissed. Albert had nearly melted into heaven when they first made love. He had made little movement after she had left, only having said that he understood. The only thing that brought him back into reality was the sound of Papa Bear moving about with the Mr. Ladybugs. Albert began to head back; his head hung low, staring only at the ground as he made his way back to the A&G office. While it was the last place he wanted to be at, he still needed to work. Upon entering, Gust sat with his back, as per usual, to the door, giving no attention to the man who walked in, now 30 minutes late. Albert took his usual seat, beginning to bury himself in a sea of paperwork. They remained in silence for the better part of the morning; Gust standing up at noon. He stretched his arms and wrists, sore from drawing for the past four hours. He glanced towards Albert who held an expression that he didn’t recognize.

“How did it go?” Gust questioned. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to be asking him how the proposal went, but he had expected that, if she said yes, he would be bouncing in here. Rather he gave no reply until the architect moved over to his desk, giving it a knock. Albert turned his head up slowly.

“Oh, Gust. How can I help you?” Gust raised a brow.

“I’m asking how things went between you and Viola. Did you chicken out?” Albert fell silent. His eyes began to water, his lip slightly trembling as he turned his head towards the wall, scratching the back of his neck.

“She said no, mate.” Tears had started to find their way to the desk, his hand swiftly erasing them from his face as more found their way out. Gust frowned. 

“I don’t understand. She said no?” Albert could only nod. 

“But you’ve been dating for the better part of two years.”

“Yep, and it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that I was loyal only to her. It didn’t matter that I was completely transparent. We went on dates all the time. We saw each other for projects, dinners, festivals, small get-togethers. We were together practically every minute of every day, including me going home with her or vise versa. It didn’t matter. Nothing did and nothing does. She said that she didn’t think I could love a single person at a time.” His voice cracked, pressing his head against the desk as he broke out into sobs. The next thing he heard was the door slamming. Quickly picking his head back up, he looked around to find Gust gone. QQ staring at the door in mild confusion. His mind raced as to why Gust left in a somewhat loud hurry, before having an epiphany. Standing up swiftly, he made his way outside, heading towards Viola’s house outside of Portia. She stood outside, a frown on her face as Gust shouted at her. He was red in the face, pointing a long finger in her direction before pausing. Viola said nothing, a look of irritation on her face. Albert rushed over.

“Gust!” He called out. As the pair turned their attention to him, Viola stepped outside of her gate and in front of Gust.

“I say no, and you send Gust over to yell at me. Is that how you convince someone of something?!”

“No! I didn’t-” Before he could start explaining, Gust shouted over him,

“I came here on my own. I didn’t need his asking to tell you that you’re making a mistake. But by the way you're acting now, maybe Albert will luck out.”

“Gust-” Albert began again, this time Viola raising her voice and turning her back on the contractor.

“You came out of nowhere and started yelling at me! How did you want me to act?!” 

“Guilty and ashamed that a man who has done nothing but bend over backwards for you, change for you, just proposed and you shot him down. For what reason?” The fire in her eyes did not intimidate Gust, instead he stood taller.

“Before we dated and even a little after, all he talked about was going out on dates with other women. Sure, after a bit he stopped talking about it, but I’m positive that he couldn’t just be with one person at a time. Sonia was always going on about how he always asked multiple women at once to go out on dates. I’m pretty sure that I was no different. Two years or not, I find it quite impossible for Albert to love a single person at a time. It’s not like I broke up with him. I simply told him no because I don't want our relationship to evolve into something he can’t handle. And this might not be clear to you, but this is none of your business. This is between him and me.” Gust grit his teeth, pushing past her and stomping away. She turned around to glare at Albert.

“So the first thing you do is go and complain to someone?”

“I wasn’t complaining! He asked how it went and I said you said no. He brought up the two years thing and-and I said that it didn’t matter to you.”

“It does matter!”

“You just said it didn’t!” Albert argued. “I’ve been loyal; I’ve been trying to change. I’ve been trying to be a better person. I’m in love with you! I want to be with you forever! I don’t need anyone else when I have you.”

“Do you say that to all of the women you propose to?” Albert was taken aback as she continued. “Phyllis told me that you proposed to her, except she didn’t give a reason. So it’s pretty common for you to go and propose, give some cheesy line as if it’s going to work.”

“Wh-when did you find that out?”

“A little after we started dating. I’m surprised that you waited this long to ask.” Albert’s heart dropped.

“So you were going to reject me from the start?” 

“Well, no-”

“So you stayed with me just to see how long it would take to get a proposal? To what? To feel good about yourself? To make fun of me like the rest of Portia?” Albert’s lower lip began to tremble again.

“No! That’s not-”

“I express to you how I feel, and I try to do that by wanting to be with you forever, and the whole time you felt nothing? It doesn’t have to be with a ring, I just wanted to be with you. But to know that you just were with me to make fun of me behind my back- I get it. I understand.” Albert turned, beginning to walk off.

“No, Albert! You have the wrong idea!” She reached out, grabbing his wrist. 

“What’s there to get wrong? You talked to Phyllis about dating me, yeah? Which means you’ve had your mind made up for the last two years and all I did was be with someone who had no intention of loving me as much as I loved them. I get it.” Tears began to fall down his cheeks, pooling and dripping down his chin as Viola attempted to close the gap between them. 

“I may have felt that way at first, but I don’t feel that way anymore. I am in love with you, but I don’t want to get married and then you just go cheat on me.”

“I’ve been loyal to just you since we met! I’ve done more to better myself as a person so that I could be someone worthy enough to be by your side. But it’s obvious that Gust was right. I’m lucking out on someone who doesn’t trust me, and clearly never will.” Albert removed his arm from her grasps, walking off again. She trailed behind him, trying to walk on the side but he was furiously moving, no longer listening to what she was saying. He ended up at his house, and before he could slam the door in her face, she moved in between to stop him from doing so.

“Listen to me!”

“What’s there to listen to? How unfaithful I am? How much I talk about other women even though I haven’t done that for years? Or are we going to talk about how this whole time, you were stringing me along just to humiliate me? So which is it?”

“I’m in love with you! I fell in love with you! I know you’ve changed but…” She trailed off.

“But what?! You can’t trust me, you’ve never trusted me and you never will? I don’t need to hear that when I can see it on your face! Why don’t you just give me the withered branch already and just be done with it? My heart can’t take all of this.” His breathing was ragged, tears still slowing freely as his face crumpled. He fell to his knees, covering his face as he began to sob. She dropped down, gently trying to uncover his face as she wanted to replace his hands with her own, but he pulled away.

“Stop.” He choked out.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just get out. I want to be alone.” 

“But-”

“Please. Just let me be alone.” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an awkward hug until his hands came down, settling on her shoulders, pushing her away again. Voila took the opportunity to move her hands to his shoulders, and then collar. She pulled him towards her, pressing her lips hard against his own. He gave a grunt of a surprise at the sudden contact. She removed one hand, moved it to the back of his head, tangling it with his hair. Her lips moved against his, switching from quick pecks to nibbling on his lower lip and long smooth ones that made her mind melt. Her right hand had begun to massage his head and her left hand moved his right to her hip. He was still frozen up until she attempted to make him lay down. He pushed her away.

“Stop.” He turned his head away so she wouldn’t try to kiss him again.

“P-please.” She panted, almost moaning as she begged. It sent shivers down his spine, an electric shock to his cock that had begun to wake up. The look in her eyes clearly screamed she had worked herself up, that she wanted something more that he was denying her. It reminded him of when they were first making out on his couch; they had started dry humping out of desperation, wanting to wait a little longer before falling into bed together. The way her sex had felt on top of his, even with the clothes, drove him crazy. He was able to cum from just thinking about it while fucking his fist plenty of times. He was forced out of his thoughts as she had started to bite and suck on his neck. Her hot tongue against his skin was beginning to make him squirm, his body growing hotter as her neediness started to skyrocket. He exhaled a shaky breath as she found just the right spot that made him melt. Her hand had found itself in his hair again, moving his head out of the way to gain better access to his neck. 

“I’ll do whatever you want.” She stated as she kissed his neck. “I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you. I just want you all to myself.” She removed his neck tie, unbuttoning his shirt partially, just enough to expose his shoulder. He hissed at a particularly rough bite, her tongue beginning to lap at it.

“Viola.” His voice was stern, as he pushed her again. He stood up as she fell to her hands to catch herself. “I said stop. I’m not going to be a fuck-toy for you to feel better.” 

“That’s not-”

“It is. Now get out.” He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out and closing the door. The sound echoed throughout the room. He rushed into the other room, removing his belt faster than he had ever done. He was uncomfortably hard, pre-cum beginning to leak through his boxers as he removed his clothes. If she had touched him there, he probably wouldn’t have had the strength to stop her. Oh and the aggressive way that she kissed. He gripped his cock tightly, almost punishing it. If she could have explored his mouth with that passion, sucking on his tongue, twirling it with hers and biting his lips and mouth. That would have made his head spin. He slathered his pre-cum all over his length, pumping slowly as he thought about the last night they had been together. The feeling of his cock in her mouth and in the back of her throat. How blank his mind was as he shot into the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow. His pace quickened as he thought farther back, when he had been teasing her; playing with her nipples and clit, not letting her cum as he played with her body. He had found her fucking herself on the bed, using the foot-board peg. He held her in place before shoving his cock into her ass. The way that she screamed and begged for more rang through his mind. He was close to cumming as another memory flooded his mind. They had snuck into the tree farm after hours, hiding from Dawa and Aadit as they found a little corner to fuck in. The thrill of pressing her against a tree, muffling all of her moans and screams with his mouth as he pounded into her, had him place a hand out onto the bed, steadying himself as his knees began to buckle. His pace grew more uneven as he neared his peak, finally shooting out onto the covers. As much as he had loved the sex, and being one with her, he loved everything else about her more. The way she smiled; when she talked about something like building so passionately, her eyes would light up or when she was brushing her silky hair. The heartbreak began to drown him again. That’s probably all she saw him as. Easy. Maybe he deserved it; he hadn’t exactly treated Sonia or Phyllis as nicely as he should have. He threw the top covers off, falling on top of clean sheets before breaking out into loud sobs. 


	2. Albert: Karma Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert avoids the builder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Karma. Then we move on to the next short story.

For weeks, Albert avoided the builder. If she needed upgrades, she would have to set up correspondence through the mail. Gust had to come fish him out the first week as he hadn’t left his home since he had pushed her out. He was found, curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. He was noticeably starting to lose weight as he had no appetite. Gust would try to get him to eat, but to no avail. Viola had been waiting for him every day, but Gust had quickly stomped that out. She started sending letters to his home, but he was quick to just toss them. Even Phyllis had approached him in the hopes of helping out whatever little of a relationship they had at this point. Albert had been putting off buying the withered branch; every time he thought back to it, his stomach would twist into knots, nausea washing over him. He took it as karma. He hadn’t treated other women right, not terribly, but he could have done way better and he should have. Now that he was in love, just as other women had been with him, he was facing the consequences he brought on himself. Every bit of it hurt, but he felt it was well-deserved. A newly added chapter in his book to make him stop dating all together; if it wasn’t Viola, what was the point? 

He had been spending each night, savoring the memories they had. One that popped into his mind frequently was how she kissed him after she got out of Ingall’s Mine after Mint, Arlo and Sam got trapped. By the end of it, their mouths were slightly bruised, lips swollen and both wanting the other. She had given him her virginity that day; and he was still able to cum in just a few short minutes from the thought of her pussy wrapping around him, milking him dry as she came. Or when she was so desperate after not seeing each other for a month, he found her fingering herself on his bed. She had put on one of his shirts, and was so into what she was doing, that she didn’t know that he had even entered the room. Her hand had left to abuse her swollen, neglected clit as he shoved his cock into her. He had been in the middle of fucking his fist again when he heard a knock at the door. He huffed in frustration as he straightened up his appearance and walked to the door.

“Who is it?” Nothing. He opened the door in a huff to find Viola.

“Albert-” He moved to close the door but she was faster in putting her foot in the way and her hand on the frame. “Please wait!”

“What do you want? If it’s not about upgrades or work then I don’t want to hear it.” 

“I-I wanted to see you, talk to you before I do this thing with the Council Guards.” Albert frowned. He had seen them in and out of Portia; a rude group of people who thought the residents were beneath them. He couldn’t stand them when they were in the Round Table, and kept taking up all of the builders’ time by having them work on their projects. He groaned.

“Whatever you’re doing-”

“It’s going to be really dangerous. I just want to see you one last time before I do this.” Albert pressed his head against the door. Did he want to see her? Of course. His heart still yearned for her, his body craved hers. He sighed, opening the door fully. Her eyes looked swollen, irritated and red; hair matted, oily as if it had been weeks since she washed it; and her body was thinner. It wasn’t much, but the weight loss was clear. Viola’s exhaustion was clear, her shoulders were slumped as her eyes fell on him. He was positive his own appearance wasn’t much better. She seemed to be ingraining him into her memory as her eyes traveled from his head to his feet. The light from his house illuminated her face as he opened the door wider. Bruises decorated her face, a mix of old and new as purple and yellow painted her cheeks, chin and neck. He wanted to reach out, kiss each new scar and injury until they disappeared. He forced his thoughts out of the gutter as her small hand reached out and touched his. They were dry, cracked from lack of care, and a few fingers were covered in band-aids most likely due to work. His heart began to race as her hands took his own, caressing his palms.

“Viola?” A male voice called out to her, her head turning away from Albert. As Viola started to move away, he reached out to her, grabbing hold of her wrist. Pulling her inward, he quietly shut the door; the confused voice outside, unsure as to whether or not they had actually seen Viola or if it was just their imagination. He had pushed her back against the door, her breasts pressed onto his chest. As the person walked away, they both let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding. Neither made a motion to move, remaining still, staring at one another. Albert swallowed a lump in his throat, practically kicking himself for pulling her in. He took a step back, taking another deep breath before turning away.

“So-sorry. You’re a very busy woman; you should hurry on out. Someone’s clearly looking for you.” Albert’s body began to scream at him as she nodded sadly.

“Ca-can I come see you afterwards?” That was a good question; he was controlling himself better than he thought now, but would he be able to later? Although, whenever he looked at her now, his whole body woke up. 

“W-well-”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. That nothing happened to you while I was gone.” Before Albert could reply, she reached out, grabbing his arms at the elbows. 

“I’m just scared something’s going to happen and I won’t get to see you again. I also wanted to say that I’m sorry. I know you probably won’t accept it, but I want you to know that I’m so sorry for not trusting you. But I did fall in love with you, I am in love with you still. After Phyllis told me that, I was nervous about how our relationship would go. And a couple months after we started dating, nothing she said, that happened to her, happened between us. You were barely able to hold my hand or even kiss me. And then there was that day at the Land Run. You asked me if you looked like Prince Charming, and it was so cute that I started to completely ignore all the things Phyllis and Sonia would tell me. When you held my hand during the Winter Solstice, and during the Day of Memories you stopped my lantern from catching fire, a-and when you saw that I was upset about losing the Autumn Festival so you bought me seeds from the Mysterious Man for me to try again.” She gripped his arms. “All of those things made me realize that you were doing things differently, that you cared and respected me; even when we started getting physical, we still did everything else like we normally did. Nothing changed and I was so happy. I was terrified when I saw that ring in your hand. I thought maybe things would change this time and you wouldn’t be the person that I fell in love with.” She moved in, pressing her head against his chest. “I want to be with you forever too, but I never want anything to change. I love the way our relationship was and I love you.” She sniffled and trembled as she let go of his arms, wrapping them around his midsection, clutching the back of his vest. Albert hesitantly embraced her, resting his chin on the top of her head. His heart was pounding loudly against his chest. He moved away first after a few moments.

“I still want to be with you.” Viola muttered, tears beginning to threaten her eyes again, now clutching the front of his vest. 

“I want to be with you too.” He replied. “But do this dangerous thing first. Come back, and we’ll talk.” She gave a weak nod and as he attempted to move away again, she pulled him closer.

“A-Albert. I need to ask for a favor.” 

“What kind?” Her face grew red, pressing her thighs together.

“I-I haven’t been able to cum, and I can’t focus on anything else.” Albert’s cock twitched. Inside, he was drooling as her reddened face looked up at him. Half-lidded eyes, kissable lips that were just begging him to do something.

“What do you want me to do?” 

“W-well-” He leaned down, hot breath in her ear.

“Tell me what you want and how you want it.” His hand found her hip, trailing to her thigh. His finger traced it in slow, lazy circles before gripping it tightly.

“I-I need you to help me cum.” He began to nibble on the shell of her ear, making her gasp at the sudden shock of pain.

“P-please.” She began to tremble as his hand trailed up her shorts, teasing the band of her underwear with his thumb. He pushed up her against the door.

“I need more specifics or I’m going to do whatever I want to you.” His thumb now inside her underwear, teasing the skin next to her sex.

“I ne-need you to fuck me. Nice and rough.” She gave no other details as his hand pushed her shorts and panties to the side, running a finger up and down her slit, avoiding her clit.

“P-Please. I need you inside me.” She begged. He slipped in his middle finger, earning a gasp and then a loud moan. 

“M-more, more, more.” She clung to him, both hands gripping the sleeves of his upper arms as he added a second then third before pumping ruthlessly into her pussy. She was panting, her hot breath hitting his neck as his other hand grabbed her leg, raising it to get a better angle. 

“Al-Albert!” She started to cry his name, repeating it over and over. Incoherent babble followed until she nipped his neck.

“Need cock. Want-your cock.” She gave up on stringing together full sentences, biting and sucking on his neck until he pulled out his fingers. She whined at the loss of contact, and fell to the ground as he stepped away from her. He started to unbuckle his belt until she grabbed his hips, lapping at the large bulge in his pants. She finished unbuckling his belt, only moving away to pull down his pants before sucking on his cock through his boxers. He gripped her hair, pulling her off of him.

“You said you wanted to be fucked. Unless you want to get your throat fucked until you cum, I highly recommend you get in the position that you want to be fucked in.” The look in his eyes sent heat to her core. He let go of her hair as she removed part of her clothing, getting on her hands and knees. She was wet, practically dripping on the wooden floors as he lined his cock up. She moaned, almost screamed, as the head entered. She could feel herself being stretched as he fully entered her with ease.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He grit his teeth, trying to stop a moan from escaping. She began to beg again, pleading for him to move inside of her. He started a ruthlessly quick and hard pace, and the painful grip on her hips as she finally had a cock in her, made her scream and cry out for him. Her fingers gripped the floor, trying to remain on her knees as he slammed into her. He leaned down, hot breath in her eye as he whispered,

“You have no idea how much I dreamed about fucking your brains out as punishment. Slamming you into the floor, or into your worktable.” He groaned. “Or that day you wore those shorts when we came to check on the lighthouse light. Acting like you’re single. Teasing me.” He straightened his back, grabbed her arms, pulling them back towards him as he ground inside of her. 

“Albert!”

“That’s the only name you should be screaming.” She began to babble again as he pounded into her.

“So-fucking-good! Ah! I’m close!” He stopped, grounding into her again.

“So close. Please.” She begged, drooling on the floor. “Please let me cum.” She was panting and gasping as he pressed his cock deeper into her.

“Going to go crazy. Want to cum.” He let go of her arms, moving her so she laid flat on the floor. 

“When you start cumming, I want you to say my name.” He began to slam into her, loud moans, almost screams, escaped her mouth. She cried out in pain as her hips smacked the floor.

“I want you to bruise. Remember how hard you came and how much you begged.” He pushed her into the floor, pounding into her harder.

“A-Albert! Albert, Albert, Albert!” He could feel her orgasm, squeezing his cock so tightly that he had to pull out, spilling all over her backside. She laid on the floor, breathing heavily as he sat in a comfortable position on the floor. Whenever she came back from that dangerous thing she was talking about earlier, he was going to make sure that they spent as much time as possible to help her remember why she couldn’t cum on her own.


	3. Xu: Name Calling Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Xu is jealous of the relationship between the builder and Albert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas with Dr. Xu, so bear with me.

Xu sat at the bench close to A&G construction, watching the Sunday Fireside group meet. Mayor Gale stood at the top of the Commerce Guild steps, going over the previous week even though nothing had happened. In the crowd was the builder, a woman he pined for, at the edge of the crowd. Anastasia. A woman of beautiful long blonde hair and brown eyes, and a petite figure with soft curves that, while not as slender as Sonia certainly didn’t need to be. Her friendliness, kindness and concern towards others had drawn him to her. She was willing to help anyone and everyone out, even Higgins who fought with her constantly. She protected Portia on more than one occasion and it was hard not to admire her strength and tenacity. It was just unfortunate for him that she was already taken, dating Albert of A&G. With his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, Xu watched with overwhelming jealousy. The small kisses they were sneaking in between Gale’s words, the whispers into each other's ears and her bright smile as she laughed at whatever joke Albert had just said. The more Xu looked around, the more he found himself to be alone; everyone seemed to have someone. Martha was with Paulie, Nora had Arlo, Sonia and Django had started dating recently and Sam and Phyllis had been dating but in secret. All obvious pairings, saw them from a mile away except for the builder, but now her choice was known. She had chosen a man who certainly had more confidence than he did, charismatic, handsome; someone who had was everything that Xu wasn’t and then some. He sighed as he watched their fingers intertwine, Albert pressing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He generally left these meetings a little after everyone else did, watching people walk away, leaving him by his lonesome. 

It wasn’t that he deserved to be with someone, that didn’t matter; what hurt was that Albert had known that after a year of knowing Anastasia, gone on play-dates, healed her up, and become friends, Xu was going to ask her out, but Albert got to her first. Maybe it was a sign that she had no interest in him, but he was allowed to be jealous if he wanted to be. Allowed to go home and allow his mind and hands to wander. He had caught the pair just a few days ago, right behind the Clinic and out of sight, going at it in broad daylight. Her mewls as he fingered her roughly, kissing aggressively as her small hands gripped his shoulders. Xu watched as Albert lifted her up with little to no effort and began to pound into her. His cock disappearing into her; her soft moans and breathless pleas lit Xu’s body on fire. If only he had been able to see the face she made when she came, although watching her toes curl and the sound of her muffled moans was enough for him. He thought about what her mouth would feel against his and wrapped around his cock. How it would feel to have her whisper in his ear, hold hands, maybe sneak a finger inside of her while they’re out and about. He wanted her to melt in his hands, begging to cum on his dick while he fucked her. 

Now, Monday, he found himself at her door. Apparently, in the morning, she had gone to the ruins and had managed to injure her leg. Phyllis said that she was refusing to see the doctor so he was going to go to her. He cleared his thoughts, time to be a professional. That was severely short lived as he found Albert fucking her into her mattress. Xu peaked through, watching as Anastasia held her shirt up with her teeth, muffling the moans that escaped her.

“Look at you, trying so hard not to call out the wrong name this time.” Albert wore a wicked grin as his pace quickened. “How about I reward you, for your birthday, even though you got injured, by letting you call out the one you really want? It’s okay, I can take it. I’ll just pound you harder so you remember who you’re supposed to be calling out.” Her face paled as she dropped the shirt’s fabric from her mouth.

“I don’t-”

“It’s fine. You’ll get this one chance, because the next time you do it without permission, I’ll make sure he catches us in the clinic next time.” Xu’s heart dropped. What was he talking about?

“So do it. Call out his fucking name since you want him so bad.” There was hesitation in her face before she closed her eyes, still breathing heavily as Albert suddenly slowed down. His strokes were long, and soft, receiving gasps of surprise from her.

“X-X-Xu.” She stuttered out, face red with embarrassment. Albert reached underneath her, pinching one of her nipples.

“Xu!” She cried out, repeating his name over and over. 

“Tell me how you think he would fuck you.” Albert commanded.

“G-ge-gentler.”

“And?”

“He would kiss me with each stroke.” Her voice grew high pitched, calling out Xu’s name again. Albert pulled all the way out, slamming it back in harshly.

“Call out to him more, maybe he’ll hear you this time.”

“Xu! Xu, Xu, Xu!” 

“Cum on my cock!” He pulled her hair, pounding into her roughly. Xu watched her eyes were still squeezed closed, gritting her teeth before she breathed heavily. Albert moaned, pulling out his dick and spraying cum all over her back. He bit the shell of her ear, her eyes shooting open as he growled something into her ear, inaudible to Dr. Xu. Xu stepped back, quickly exiting the building. His cock twitched and he was sure that if he didn’t relieve himself, pre-cum might start leaking through. He could hear shuffling footsteps on the other side. Thinking quickly, he knocked on the door. He gave himself a few slaps on his cheeks, hoping the pain would drown the embarrassment. The door opened, revealing a dressed Albert.

“Hello Dr. Xu. Here for our irresponsible and injured builder?” Xu forced a smile on his face.

“Yes, I am. I hope I’m not interrupting something.”

“No. You’re not, but you could have if you wanted to.” Xu paused as a grin spread across Albert’s face. “Don’t worry, only I know you were there. And behind the clinic. Let’s talk later, mate.” He pushed past Xu, patting him on the shoulder as he walked away. Xu was frozen for a short time, finally gathering the strength to enter back into the house. 

She sat, now dressed, in her bed reading a book. 

“Anastasia.” Xu called out to her softly. She picked up her head, looking in his direction. A smile spread across her face.

“Hi, Dr. Xu! I guess you heard about my injury from Phyllis?” She asked shyly.

“I did. So I came to check in on you since you wouldn’t come to the clinic. Let’s have a look at your leg.” He helped her move the covers off of her, revealing her legs. Her right leg was covered in bruises and small cuts.

“Well, let’s go ahead and apply some of the herbal mixture and then wrap it in bandages. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” She winced at first contact.

“I was grabbing some iron ore, and one of my legs accidentally fell into a hole and got stuck for a little bit.”

“Did you hear anything break or crack?”

“N-no.” She stuttered as he moved his hands up her thighs.

“It doesn’t seem like you broke anything, although your ankle is sprained. Does anything hurt right now?”

“M-my thigh feels really tight, like I pinched a nerve or something.” Xu began to massage her leg.

“Here. I may not be an expert like Phyllis, but I do know how to relax muscles.” She nodded weakly, blushing deeply as he continued. He watched as she bit her lip, almost muffling herself.

“I know it hurts, you don’t have to keep quiet. I’m quite used to it.” His hand was now working under her thigh, attempting to hide his enjoyment of touching her. Her skin was as smooth as imagined it to be, beyond soft and the feeling of her muscles in his hand made his cock twitch awake again. The temptation to sneak farther up her leg, breaching the band of her shorts just close enough to tease- he scolded himself for not remaining professional for her. He stopped, feeling as if he was enjoying it a little too much.

“How does your leg feel now?”

“Mu-much better. Thank you.” Her smile made his heart race. 

“Well, let’s go ahead and wrap your leg. I recommend that you stay off of it for a few days. No extreme movements so that it can heal properly. If you need anything, please let me or Phyllis know.” Xu smiled brightly as she looked down at her hands.

“Actually, would it be weird to ask to stay in the clinic? I don’t want to trouble you, but…” She trailed off.

“But?” Xu questioned. 

“I might be tempted to work if I stay here.” He could tell that the expression on her face was forced; whatever Albert was having her do, it was going to probably involve Xu.

“Is there something else bothering you? You seem to have a lot on your mind.” He questioned.

“What? Oh now, I just thought that I have a hard time keeping still, so if I’m in the clinic, Phyllis could keep me in line from overworking my leg. I need to be a hundred percent to help out Portia.” She nervously laughed. 

“Oh, sorry. I guessed I just assumed.”

“It’s fine.”

“Getting up there might be a bit difficult. We could use a dee-dee for part of the way and I’ll carry you for the rest. How does that sound?” Anastasia’s face turned a deeper shade of red.

“I-I-I can kind of walk.”

“I’d rather you not walk at all.”

“Okay.” She replied quietly.

* * *

Upon making it to the clinic, he set her down gently onto the bed. As she shifted and got comfortable, he forced himself not to think of the journey here. He could think about her later, but he was slowly losing control. He wanted to pin her down, fuck her how she wanted it, hear her call his name again. But he was going to remain in control for as long as he could, indulge in his fantasies later. Although, later also meant that he had to talk to Albert. As the evening set in, Anastasia fell fast asleep, a book laying in her lap. He took it gently from her grasp, placing her bookmark in between the pages before setting it down on the edge of the bed. He smiled at her sleeping expression as he tucked her in, turning off most of the lights and shutting the clinic doors. 

“Good evening doc.” Albert’s voice rang behind him as he finished locking the doors.

“Evening Albert. What can I do for you?”

“Well, let’s find a quiet space to talk, shall we? I believe Nora and Arlo like to hide behind the clinic at the well for their conversations, I’m sure it will serve just as well for ours.” Xu frowned, finding himself in front of the well. Albert leaned against it, looking down it.

“W-what do you want Albert?”

“What do I want? What I want is for Anastasia to focus on me rather than on you, but I know for a fact that she only thinks about you.” Xu’s frown deepened as Albert continued. “A few weeks ago, she and I were playing a little game. If she won, I would give her her next worktable upgrade for free. If I won, she would tell me who she liked. Guess who won? I was absolutely distraught that out of all of the people in Portia, it had to be you. What am I saying? A kind doctor, whose willingness to help is his most admirable characteristic. Super gentle, handsome. You literally are a magnet, I’m surprised she didn’t ask you. But she didn’t, instead I listened to her gush about you for a bit. She just went on and on, until I came up with another bet. If she won, she got her upgrade. If I won, well, I would get her. She was nervous at first to take the bet, but she agreed to it on the basis that if you asked her out, our relationship would immediately end. And you never asked her out, which I’m guessing is because you caught us near here, yeah?” Xu nodded. “We were out here because while we were at my place, she said your name, not mine. It was the best punishment, and I made her pay me back for it, ten fold. It felt as if I was being ripped into two; it hurt terribly for her to call out someone else’s name. She must think I’m just doing this to do this, but I’m in love with her. I love her so fucking much, and she just is in love with you. I was hoping that maybe I could charm her, and she’d forget about you, but that’s never going to happen. So I’ve decided to ask you. You clearly are nuts about her as well.”

“Where is this going? Ask me what?”

“I want my last night with her to be with all three of us. I know, I know. Might be a bit much. But it’s what I want. So once she’s healed up, and more head over heels about you; that’s what I’d like to do.” 

“Why?” Xu questioned. Albert smirked.

“Because I want to see if she could tell the difference; it’s not like it matters. I also just want her to at least be happy during it; ergo the inclusion of you.” Xu paused, his eyes darting from the ground back to Albert’s face. 

“Fine.”


	4. Xu: Name Calling Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, took me a while because I didn't know what I wanted, but here's part 2. Let me know what you think!

Anastasia sat nervously on the bed in Albert’s home, playing with her hair as the clock ticked loudly. Albert said he had a surprise, which was usually a bad thing. She was sure that she hadn’t made any mistakes as of late, even with his constant teasing. She thought back to Dr. Xu, his hands on her thigh. If he was proactive like Albert, she would have let him sneak his hands in her panties, tease her the way the other man does. But his respectfulness towards her was one of his greatest attributes. Maybe she’d have to ask him out, get away from Albert who was constantly next to her. Anastasia thought she had been obvious in her attraction to him, but instead he had treated her like everyone else, like Antoine. She exhaled deeply, frowning as she heard the door to the house opened. 

“Darling.” Albert’s voice called out to her. “Please stay where you are.” 

“Okay?” Anxiety bubbled inside of her. What he could be planning? He appeared in the doorway, pulling out a piece of fabric from his pocket.

“I’ve got something special for you this evening. I’m sure you’ll be more than pleased with it.” He approached her, wrapping the fabric over her eyes and behind her head. He tied it tightly, waving his hand in front of her face to test the transparency.

“Can you see?”

“N-no.” 

“Good, now-” He gave a quick pause, the darkness she was wrapped in made her twitch as Albert’s hand touched her shoulder. “We are going to have a little fun.” He was caressing her face, thumb outlining her lips. She could feel his breath on her face, but the kiss she was expecting, never came. She heard him move away, then re-approach. She tensed up at the sudden contact of his hands back on her face. The kiss she received was soft, sending sparks through her entire body. It was short-lived as his hands left her, his voice in her ear again.

“Let’s play a little game tonight.” A kiss on the neck. “Since you can’t see anything, let’s pretend that I’m Dr. Xu. You tell me what you think he would do to you, direct me, and I’ll do it. Whatever you want. Tell me how to start.” She blushed furiously, stuttering out a command.

“Ki-kiss me.” 

“How?”

“Ge-gently, no biting.”

“Do you want to lay down on your back?” His breath in her ear made her shiver.

“Yes!” She allowed her body to be moved. The kiss she immediately felt after made her toes curl. It felt different than normal, as if he was trying hard to put on this persona that she knew he disliked. She nervously reached out, finding his shoulders, trailing down until grabbing hold of his wrists that sat on either side of her. The kissing stopped, everything else around her seemed to as well; he was waiting for her next command.

“Keep kissing me, b-but u-use your tongue a-and touch me.”

“Where do you want to be touched?” His voice made her shiver again.

“M-m-my breasts.” 

“Your wish is my command.” His lips returned to hers, a gently prodding of his tongue against them had her opening her mouth quickly to accept it. The hand that found her breast was gentle, kneading it carefully almost unsure. Her mind was going blank, unable to focus on the other sensations as he tilted his head to get a better angle. 

From Xu’s point of view, his whole body was on fire, wanting to take her right then and there. Although, at first very nervous of Albert’s close proximity, everything else was going well. She was practically melting against him; her lips were so much softer than he could have imagined, her breasts were firm. He thought he was going to lose his mind as their tongues danced together, almost a perfect fit. He felt a tap on his shoulder; Albert was telling him to move off. He, begrudgingly, moved away. His cock twitched at the sight of her trying to follow his lips.

“Oh, you’re so cute. Tell me what’s next.”

“A-Albert-”

“You were doing so well. I’m not Albert right now, I’m Dr. Xu. Now tell me, what do you want next? If you don’t make any more mistakes, I’ll set something up between you and him.” 

“You will?” Xu’s heart began to race.

“I promise. Now, tell me what’s next.” 

“I-I want you to give me hickies, all over my neck. A-and touch… lower.”

“Lower as in your stomach?”

“N-no.”

“Then tell me, love.” She hesitated. Albert motioned for Xu to start again and where to keep his hands. If she wasn’t going to be specific, then she unfortunately wasn’t going to get it. Xu went to work, attacking her neck. He was hoping that he could have at least teased her sex a little bit. He found a particular sensitive part of her neck as she began to twitch underneath him. His hand had trailed down, massaging her stomach. 

“L-lower.” He gave her butterfly kisses on her collarbone and throat, looking to Albert for an answer. The man gave a short nod as Xu’s hand stopped at the waistband of her shorts. Her hands reached out for him, grabbing onto his forearms as he bit on another sensitive part of her neck. 

“L-lower.” Xu was forced to move away again.

“How much lower, love?” 

“F-finger me.”

“Oh, that’s a bold move.”

“Can I touch you?” Xu blushed. Obvious jealousy crossed Albert’s face, gritting his teeth, he forced a smile on his face before replying.

“Of course, touch me wherever you’d like.” Xu gave Albert a nervous look; they were clearly different builds. Albert winked at him, moving to him and quietly stating,

“Time to shine.” Xu removed her shorts and anything underneath, revealing her sex. She was clearly wet. He massaged her stomach again, his fingers making their way down until reaching her slit. He rubbed it, enjoying the reactions he received from her. He leaned down, kissing her greedily as he slipped a finger in. She squeaked into his mouth as he pumped slowly. Her hands started to search around, starting at his chest and making their way lower. She moved her head to the side, breaking the kiss and revealing her neck. He began to kiss his way down.

“A-add another finger, please.” The way she squeezed around the one made his head swim, and upon adding the second, her moan made his whole body burn with desire. He moved away from her, fingers still pumping in her as she whined from the loss of contact.

“X-Xu, please, more.”

“More what?”

“I- I want you inside of me.” 

“Is that all you want?” She hesitated as if she was trying to decide the details.

“I want you to fuck me, slowly and gently. I want you to kiss me with each stroke.” Xu’s mind was racing; this is what she had said earlier and now being able to actually do it; it was going to be a battle to not pile drive into her. He removed his fingers, undoing his belt posthaste. As he released his cock, Albert was undoing his own belt. Xu’s insides were gnawing at him to forget about being gentle, she was right here and wanting him; he could slam into her however he wanted. Kiss her deeply as she screamed and came on his dick. He re-situated her, having her sit up slightly, now two pillows supporting her. Her knees were bent, legs wide open and ready for him. He moved in, forgetting about Albert. He wrapped his arms around her, his legs just underneath hers to lift her up slightly, pressing a kiss against her lips. She twitched as his cock pressed against her core. Her hands gripped his back as he reached between them, lining himself up to enter. 

“Dr. Xu, please.” She begged against his lips. He pressed against her entrance, stretching it open. He continued moving forward, kissing her harder the further that he went in. He could feel a moan want to escape, looking to Albert for help. The contractor wasn’t paying attention, merely watching her face as he stroked himself. If he was going to lose himself in his own pleasure, no longer helping the doctor, then Xu was going to do the same. He began to move slowly, long strokes that filled her up. Her squirming and moaning made him forget about everything else around him. Her begs for more and the feeling of her pussy wrapped around him was bringing him closer to his orgasm. If he came now, he would be more than embarrassed. He moved from her lips, both gasping for air as he lapped at her neck. 

“F-fuck me faster. Xu, please. Please fuck me faster.” He let out a long groan as he picked up the pace. Her legs squeezed around him, her moaning directly in his ear. His name on her lips pulled him closer to orgasm, stopping to grind inside of her to force himself not to cum. He covered her lips with his own, muffling his loud moans. 

Xu felt a tap on his shoulder to move away. He obeyed, trembling as he completely removed himself from her. Anastasia whimpered at the complete loss of contact until she felt Albert grab her, placing her on her hands and knees. Albert smashed his lips against hers. He broke the kiss, removing the blindfold. Her eyes were glazed over, lips slightly bruised and swollen. 

“You did so well. I bet you really want to cum now.” He pressed his thumb against her lips as she nodded. He leaned in, whispering so that Xu couldn’t hear, although he probably wouldn’t as his focus was on Anastasia’s sex.

“I’ve got just the thing to make you cum. A nice little reward for you.” His eyes darted over to Xu and back to her. Xu watched as Albert whispered something into her ear again, her body shivered. He started to rub himself, slowly losing his patience as Albert started to lead her mouth to his twitching member. He watched her greedily begin to lick and suck the other man’s cock; her head bobbing up and down. He lined himself back up, slamming into her from behind. The noises she made, practically screaming at the rough pace he had set. She clenched around the both of them, drawing out moans as slapping and gagging noises filled the room. Albert clenched his eyes closed, beginning to thrust his hips into her mouth. 

“I’m going to cum” Xu announced, breathing heavily. His body trembled, knees jerked as he pulled out, moaning loudly as he spilled onto her back. Albert grabbed Anastasia’s hair, pulling her off of him.

“Love, Xu just made a mess. You should give him a thorough cleaning.” Albert glared at the other man as she hesitantly turned to Xu, whose member had started to soften. As she started to lick Xu’s shaft, Albert spoke again,

“I don’t usually like sloppy seconds, but I’ll make an exception for you.” He slapped her ass, a whimper escaping her lips. He lined himself up, plunging deep into her. Swallowing Xu’s cock, she grabbed hold of his hips, gripping tightly. He was hardening in her mouth, breathing heavily as her tongue wrapped around him. With her name on his lips, he forced himself not to move; although it didn’t make a difference as Albert had set a harsh pace that shoved her mouth further down him. Everything was a blur after that. When Xu pulled her off of him, bringing himself down to kiss her. They changed positions sometime afterwards, with her hovering over Xu. While Xu tried to be gentle when it came to touching her, Albert did not hold back in his attempts to bruise or mark her. The bites on her neck, trailing down her back, were a sight to see. If only they were permanent, then Xu could be reminded every day how Albert pleasured and fucked her into the mattress on almost a daily basis. It almost seemed to not matter though, she wasn’t able to tell the difference between the two. He had thought that maybe she could have, that she would have sensed something was wrong and hoped that she would be begging for him but she didn’t. His jealousy got the best of him; pulling out as she and he were about to cum, her mouth moving against Xu’s. This wasn’t how he wanted it to go, how he had planned it. He had wanted to be cruel, but seeing her in such a dazed state made him rethink what he was going to do. She almost didn’t notice the sudden lack of his presence. She had slightly turned her head back to look at him as Xu nibbled on her neck before turning away again. He heard her asking Xu to make her cum, sitting on his cock to fill herself again. She moaned as she bounced on top of him, her hand reaching down to rub her clit. Xu watched in awe as she speared herself with his cock, moaning loud enough to draw a jealous gaze from Albert again who had sat down to solve his problem by himself. He might as well as get used to it. He watched as Xu switched positions, pinning her down to fuck her into orgasm, her moaning loudly into his mouth. When all was said and done, he had them leave posthaste; angrily ripping off the sheets. Maybe he should have just let Xu suffer in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went for a very different ending than I had originally planned. I promise the next one won't have so much god damn angst.


	5. Arlo: Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo goes to confess his love, instead he finds a rather interesting scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one was a bit rough. I've been stuck on it for a while. Maybe I'll come back and fix things but i wanted to put it here for funsies.

Three seasons and two days. A number that repeated in Arlo’s mind as he jogged up to the Civil Corps building. Upon reaching the top, he took several deep breaths of air, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal. 

Three seasons and two days; the time that it had taken for Arlo to gain the courage to ask out his person of interest. Leslie had been living in Portia for two years now and today was the day he was going to man up, in a sense, and give her the heart knot. His heart raced as he reached into his pocket to ensure it was still sleeping there. Soon, hopefully, it would be around her wrist. The thought of her made his heart race again. Her short black hair, glittering blue eyes, and her full lips that were just asking to be kissed. He walked inside of the building, catching the time as he went to change into more comfortable clothing. By this time, she would be at her workshop, completing a commission. 

A grin spread across his face as he made his way back down through Portia, heart pounding in his chest, butterflies in his stomach as the workshop came into view. Disappointment hit almost immediately upon seeing that she was not in the work yard. Her machines sang loudly, yet their operator was nowhere in sight. He looked to the front door, nervously making his way to it and giving a light knock. No reply. Hand wrapped around the handle, Arlo found that the door was unlocked. He entered, quietly making his way around the house. He had felt something stop him from calling out her name as he searched the house. Arlo was disappointed to find that Leslie was nowhere to be found in her work yard. The machines were working loudly, yet no one was there. He frowned.  _ Maybe she's inside. _ He went to try the door handle, strangely unlocked. He let himself in, closing the door quietly behind him. He thought to call out her name, but something inside said not to. He moved to her bedroom, finding it empty and finally moved to her bathroom where he heard muffled noises from behind the door. He pressed his ear up to the door which didn't exactly help as the muffled noises did not grow in volume. He slowly turned the handle, opening the door slightly, only to find her on the floor. Her fingers fumbled with herself. She had lifted her shirt, holding it up with her mouth; one of her hands held a vibrating toy that she plunged into herself, roughly. She groaned in frustration, removing the toy. She breathed heavily, moving to the cabinet under her sink. Arlo watched as she pulled out a dildo, rather large with a flat bottom. She stuck it to the floor, shoving it into her mouth to prepare it. Arlo imagined himself coming up from behind, shoving his cock deep into her. But he stopped himself, watching her sit on the fake cock, bouncing up and down. Her moans were like music, his member twitching in his pants as she grew louder. His insides began to gnaw at him, watching the dildo disappear inside of her. She suddenly stopped, breathing heavily. His cock twitched as his brain raised with ideas, imagination running wild. If he could pick her up, help her get off on that fake dick, nipping and sucking at her neck. She reached down between her legs, playing with herself as she started up again. She was breathless, falling forward. She was too exhausted to make herself cum. If he could lift her up, plunge into her roughly, he could bring her to climax fairly quickly. He watched as she tried again, failing to move for more than a few minutes. She stood up.

"I give up!" She shouted. He moved away from the door, creeping back to the front. His pants now painfully tight as he shut the front door, waiting for a few minutes before pounding on it. The door opened shortly, revealing a more composed Leslie. She wore a black V-neck, and a short skirt. As much as he wanted to adjust himself, he contained himself.

"Arlo!" She grinned. "What's up?"

"Are you free? There's something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, sure! I'm not busy right now." She moved to walk out, but Arlo stood in the doorway.

"Actually, I'd rather come in there if that's alright. I'd rather other people no intrude. That seems to happen a lot when I'm hanging out with you. She laughed.

"That's true. Come on in." She moved so he could make his way inside. For the last few weeks, everyone had a habit of interrupting their conversations; stealing her away for commissions or joining in their conversations. It had grown frustrating and now that he was planning on giving her the heart knot, he refused to let anyone get in the way of that. They sat down on the soft dark wood couch, she fixed her hair as he got comfortable; with one leg off and the other bent on the cushion.

"So what's goin' on?" Arlo could feel a lump in his throat as he swallowed the fear.

"I-" A hard knock came at the door. She looked behind her.

"I wonder who that could be." She stood up, about to walk away when she felt Arlo's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Wait." Another knock. 

"Arlo, there's someone at the door."

"No, I want to talk first." Another knock.

"Arlo." Her tone held a bit of irritation as she removed her hand from his, walking to the door. As she went to grasp the handle, he raced over, pushing her gently against the door.

"Like I said, I don't want to be interrupted." He rested a hand on the small of her back.

"Arlo?" He bent down, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I like you a lot. And I finally have the courage to tell you, and someone wants to interrupt us again." He earned a gasp from the less than gentle bite he placed on her neck, lapping and sucking at it. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue running over her skin.

"Ar-Arlo, som-" She was interrupted by the insertion of his fingers into her mouth.

"Let me taste you a bit more." He whispered into her ear, biting the shell of her ear. She winced at the pain as his other hand trailed farther down.

"Someone's at the door." She whispered. He groaned in frustration, getting off of her and slightly back as his hand trailing further until reaching her sex. She gasped, grabbing his hand. He removed his hand, taking both of hers and placing them above her head.

"Wa-wait." He slipped past her panties, teasing the entrance.

"If you want to open the door, you can." He pressed his finger against it. "Or, you could just ignore it, and I can finish what you started." The tip of his finger entered her.

"Do you want to open the door?." She grit her teeth, stopping a moan from escaping as his thick finger pressed further in. Another knock.

"The door, love?" She was drooling as the finger inside of began to move, fucking her shallowly. His breath in her ear gave her goosebumps as he spoke again,

"Love?"

"Please." She begged. A smirk played at his lips as he started kissing her neck up to her cheek.

"Please, what?" She babbled words but nothing coherent as he stopped.

"I can't help you, if you don't tell me."

"Please help me cum."

"So, we're not going to open the door?"

"No, I want to cum." He inserted a second finger, earning a long moan. He pumped his fingers into her, the moans growing in volume. Hickies decorated her neck, growing in number as Arlo licked and sucked any piece of skin he could find. He removed his fingers, dragging her over to the couch and sitting her down on his lap. He smashed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth as she squeaked in response. He held her waist, grounding his hips into her. She whined as he held her in place, not allowing her to dry hump him. 

Her hands fumbled with his belt, giving up with a frustrated huff when she failed to focus enough to unbuckle it.

"Take this off." She tugged at his pants as she broke the kiss to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Not enough time." He unzipped his fly, reaching his hand into his boxes to free his throbbing cock. He picked her up, pressing her against the back of the couch.

"You did all the work before." He stroked his cock. "I'll make sure you won't need to use that toy again." The blush that colored her face made his heart throb. Pulling her panties to the side and lining up, he pressed a rough kiss to her lips before thrusting fully into her. She cried out as her pussy stretched around him, and while he wasn't longer than the dildo, he was certainly thicker. He gave an appreciative moan as he moved against her.

"Fuck, so tight." He hissed. She squeezed around him, as if she wanted to milk an orgasm out of him right then and there. It would be embarrassing if he didn't last long enough for her to cum. He reached down between, roughly rubbing her clit with his thumb, grinding into her. Her toes curled, legs wrapping around his waist.

"Such-a-fat-cock...fuck me... please.” His hips began to move again, sliding into her easily with each thrust. He slammed into her harder. It didn’t take long for her to reach her end, wrapping around him tightly. She begged him not to stop, good thing he wasn’t planning to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more teasing, but felt as if I was dragging out it out. Like I said, if I find the words, I shall edit. :0


	6. The Doctor and the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short piece with Arlo and Xu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why this is the first thing that popped in my mind when I wanted to write Smut, but here it is.

Arlo sat in the Civil Corps building working on the stack of papers that he had left sitting for a week. With Remington and Sam out fulfilling the builders’ commissions he was finally able to get the silence that he needed to focus on the paperwork. Well, not complete silence. The slurping, sucking, panting and whimpers of Portia’s only doctor would make him lose focus every now and then. The feeling of Xu’s mouth wrapped around his hot member made him shiver, his entire body heating up as Xu swallowed it whole. Arlo leaned back into his chair, looking up at the clock. _Only a few more minutes until Remington gets back._ He thought to himself. His eyes trailed down; Xu was on his knees, hands resting on Arlo’s thighs. He wore only one of Arlo’s button-down shirts. 

Almost a full year into their relationship and it still wasn’t public. They had been keeping it on the down low, finding ways to see each other during the week. This had all started because of how careless Arlo had been. He had come into the clinic, the third time that week, this particular time with an injured arm and back. Xu scolded him harshly.

“How are you captain when you are just so reckless?”

“I promise I’m not usually like this.” Arlo smiled shyly.

“You can make that promise when you stop coming in here so frequently.” Xu scoffed, his hands wrapping a bandage around Arlo’s arm. “Portia’s captain needs to be the most careful out of everyone. You need to stop overworking yourself; it’s the only reason why you’ve gotten so careless.”

“Portia has plenty of protectors. They don’t care who it is as long as they sleep safely.” He held a solemn expression on his face. He had been training for so long for the Flying Pigs, failing to get in every single year. He had been pushing himself this year as he had done the year before but it seemed as if everything was becoming fruitless with the number of injuries he was sustaining. Xu frowned.

“Arlo, I know you want to go into the Flying Pigs, but I think instead of cramming all of this training into one year, you should space it out more. Take more time to train at a more reasonable pace and not hurt yourself. You can still have your dreams, but you’ll lose them if you keep doing what you’re doing.” He furrowed his brows as Arlo replied,

“If I skip a year, they’ll think that I’ve quit. I need to show that I’m dedicated.”

“Dedication and recklessness are two different things, I’m sure they prefer one over the other.”

“Doctor, I know what I’m doing.”

“If you knew what you were doing, you wouldn’t be sitting in here with overworked muscles.” Arlo clenched his fists, glaring at Xu.

“I don’t comment on how you overwork yourself in this job, so how about you extend the same courtesy and not comment on mine?”

“I’m a doctor! I’m supposed to make sure that you don’t hurt yourself!”

“Phyllis didn’t care or question me when I was in here last time!” Arlo shouted.

“Maybe because I care about you far more than she does! I don’t want you to hurt yourself!” Arlo went to open his mouth to retort something, but Xu silenced him by smashing their lips together. He whimpered as Xu stepped away, covering his mouth with his hand, face red with embarrassment.

“So-so-sorry. That was inappropriate.” Arlo sat in stunned silence as the doctor turned away. “Ju-just take better care of yourself.” Before Xu could walk away, Arlo grabbed hold of his wrist, standing up to pull him into a warm embrace. 

Xu taking Arlo’s fat cock deep into his throat and swallowing forced the captain out of his thoughts, his leg jerking violently. 

“Xu.” Arlo’s hand found its way to the back of the doctor’s head, pushing him further down his cock. His leg now bouncing as his lover’s head began to bob up and down faster than before. “I’m- going to cum.” He moaned, leaning his head back against the chair. His hands were threaded in Xu’s hair, before Xu pulled away. 

“Remington will be back soon right?” Drool ran down his chin. “Ca-can we..” He trailed off, face flushed red as Arlo’s hand moved, his thumb gently caressing Xu’s face. His mind began to swim as he gave a weak nod, Xu moving to his lap. The feverish kisses passed between two had Arlo thrusting his hips upward, not even inside his lover yet. Xu groaned against his lips, Arlo’s hand’s squeezing his hips and pulling him closer. He began to mewl loudly, Arlo’s lips moved to his neck as he felt himself being filled. He was breathless as the pace the captain set was rough. Arlo gave a short huff as he picked Xu up and laid him down on the desk, slamming into him harder. 

“Arlo- Arlo-” Xu had begun to babble nonsense. Arlo stopped to grind into him, Xu sitting up on his elbows for Arlo to kiss him. The captain hovered over him, shoving his tongue into Xu’s mouth, tasting him. Arlo’s hand shot up to tangle into Xu’s hair again, turning his head to deepen the kiss. His hand trailed down, thumb rubbing Xu’s cheek roughly. He could feel Xu tighten around him, the doctor’s hand pulled his hair. They breathed heavily as they pulled apart, Arlo still moving inside of him.

“I-I-I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum.” Xu whispered, their lips barely touching.

“Me too.” Aro wrapped his hand around Xu’s cock, jerking him as he fucked him harder. Xu gave a jolt as they smashed their mouths together again, their teeth clashing. He moaned loudly into Arlo’s mouth, toes curling as the impending orgasm made his mind go blank. When he let go, spilling over Arlo’s hand and himself, Arlo went faster, fucking him through both of their orgasms. Arlo rested his head on Xu’s shoulder, twitching as he came. 

“Arlo, we have to go. Remington is going to be here soon.” Arlo groaned.

“When are we going to tell people that we’re together? Then it would be a given that he shouldn’t come here for a few hours.” Xu blushed deeply.

“A-a-a few hours?” Arlo pulled away. “Wait Arlo, what do you mean by a few hours?” Hopefully soon, they wouldn’t have to hide their relationship from other people.


	7. Xu/Arlo: Jealousy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine confesses to Xu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a quick edit. I just wanted to add some things and try a new format.

Antoine sat in the clinic, shifting nervously as Xu looked him over.

“I’m not seeing anything out of the ordinary… try not to overwork yourself at the Commerce Guild. Maybe that’s what’s causing your strange symptoms.” Xu stepped back, humming in deep thought. He moved to the desk, Antoine standing up to follow him. He cleared his throat to grab the doctor’s attention.

“Dr. Xu.” Hesitation clear in his voice. “I have something to tell you.” Xu turned around, a confused expression on his face.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while now.” He took hold of Xu’s hand. 

“I-I greatly admire you.” He stuttered. “I think you’re amazing, strong and kind. I know I come in here a lot, but that’s because I want to see you everyday. You’re the only person that makes my heart race and my head swim. I can’t think straight when I’m standing right next to you. You take care of everyone else but I want to take care of you.” Antoine quickly pulled out a heart knot. His legs were beginning to shake.

“I-I really like you. Will you go out with me?” Xu choked, eyes wide in shock.

“Antoine-” Xu was interrupted by the entrance doors suddenly opening. Arlo and Remington walked in, the captain having wrapped his arm around the other member to hold him up. His brow twitched in irritation as he saw Antoine swiftly hide the heart knot, his hand shooting back to his side as Xu’s eyes darted between the Civil Corps members and Antoine before moving towards the pair.

“What happened?!” His voice filled with concern, leading them to a medical bed. “What did I say about overworking yourselves?” He scolded the pair. 

“We weren’t! We were doing our jobs… normally.” Remington answered awkwardly. Arlo narrowed his eyes at the Corps member. 

“He was overworking himself, not me.” Remi smiled shyly as Xu began to work. Arlo’s eyes traveled to Antoine who looked to be on the edge of tears. He quickly walked out, heading towards the Round Table. Arlo clenched his fists watching Xu stand up from touching Remi’s leg.

“We’ll get you an ice pack, but you’ll have to take a break for a while. Doctor’s orders, captain.” Xu smiled brightly, Arlo crossed his arms.

“That’s fine. If it happens again, I’ll tie you to the horse.” Remington grimaced as Xu gave a short laugh.

“Let’s not be so dramatic. You’ll just need to rest your leg for a while. Remember that you already have an injured knee.” Xu smiled gently down at him, Arlo’s brow twitching again as Xu walked away to get supplies. 

Antoine sadly sat on the bench outside of A&G construction, his shoe pushing dirt into a small pile before squishing it gently down. 

He sighed. Dr. Xu was great; immediately running to his patients without a second thought, but it still hurt that he didn’t receive a proper reply. Was he going to accept his feelings or tell him to stay away from now on? 

His mind raced with questions, not hearing Sonia and Emily approaching him.

“How did it go?” Emily shyly asked. He raised his head, jumping up at the sound of her voice. He bit the corner of his lip, hoping to stop his voice from breaking as he answered,

“He… he didn’t give me an answer. Arlo and Remington came in needing medical assistance before he could.” A tear ran down his face, his hand swift to erase it as Sonia took a seat next to him.

“I’m sure when he gets the chance, he’ll like, give you an answer.” Sonia tried to comfort him with a pat on the shoulder.

“He’s not the type to just ignore a person, so I’m sure he’ll come to you with an answer.” Emily smiled. “And who knows? Maybe he’ll return your feelings. You never know with people.”

“You say that, but for some reason I’m not so sure.” 

“Well, if you want an answer that badly, go see him!” Sonia suggested. “It’s been what a couple hours now? Go and see him! Ask him again! There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“What if I’m pushing him? Isn’t that a bit much?” He questioned worriedly.

“No! Of course not. You asked him a rather serious question, and at this point he’ll either tell you to give him more time to think about- at least there’s an answer there- or he’ll let you know straight up what’s on his mind.” Sonia exclaimed.

“If you’re so sure…” Antoine trailed off.

“Don’t sweat it! If something happens, it happens. If nothing happens, well then we can make him jealous!” Sonia giggled.

“Like you do with Albert?” Emily questioned. “They are two very different people.”

“If there’s anything that is shared between men, it's that they all can be jealous over something. If he says no, and then you hang around someone else; it might make him jealous. Men like receiving attention just as much as women.” She winked, smiling mischievously. Antoine nodded, standing up and taking a deep breath.

“Okay. Then I’ll go see him.” The women ushered him away, giving last minute encouragement as he marched back up the hill towards the clinic. With no hesitation, he pushed open the door. 

He had words on the edge of his throat before closing his mouth as he found Dr. Xu and Arlo standing next to the desk. Their voices were booming, brows furrowed, seemingly displeased with one another.

Maybe Arlo was trying to get Remington shorter resting time? Antoine shifted inside, carefully moving behind a curtain as the two continued to argue.

“Arlo, please listen to me-” The captain interrupted him by pushing him into the chair, speaking in a saddened tone. Arlo lowered his body, almost disappearing behind the desk.

  
  


“It’s okay, I understand.” Arlo’s face held a sad expression, bordering on tears as his hands that were tightly gripping Xu’s shoulders moved down to the doctor’s pants. 

He began to fumble with the buttons, ignoring what Xu was saying. Antoine’s heart dropped as he heard the ruffling of clothing. 

‘Arlo, listen to me. I was going to reject him but you came in with an emergency.” Antoine hung his head. So that’s what he was going to say. 

“You could have said, I’m sorry, or rejected him right then and there.” Arlo pulled out his lover’s cock, stroking it. Tears began to threaten Antoine’s eyes as he heard Xu stutter.

“Tha-that would have been rude. He deserves more than just a passing sorry.” Xu choked out as Arlo licked the head. 

“He doesn’t deserve anything. You’re with me so who cares about his or anyone else’s feelings towards you?” Xu twitched as Arlo gently sucked on the head of Xu’s cock, licking it with his tongue. 

Antoine gripped the curtain; the thought of the one he loved already in the arms of another made his stomach sick. The fact that it was Arlo was a bit more of a surprise.

“A-Arlo, please! There’s no need to be jealous oo~o-o-or mean!” Xu’s reddened face fell back as Arlo took him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as his tongue ran down the shaft. He began to pick up speed, letting Xu’s cock hit him in the back of the throat. Xu continued to twitch and shift on the chair, his fingers gripping Arlo’s hair as the other man gagged. 

He forced himself not to thrust upwards into his lover’s mouth, biting his lip to prevent any more embarrassing noises from coming out. 

Arlo gripped onto his thighs pulling them further apart to get more room. Unsatisfied with the lack of reaction, Arlo hollowed out his cheeks, sucking harder.

“~Ah! Arlo!” He came up for air, lapping at Xu’s cock.

“Is it because I don’t take care of you enough like you do me?” Arlo’s voice became muffled near the end as he took one of Xu’s balls into his mouth.

Xu clenched his eyes shut, breathing heavily, drooling as Arlo’s mouth returned to his dick, hand moving from his thighs to his sack.

“Arlo, I’m going to cum. Please stop.” He began to beg.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Arlo licked a long strip of the entire shaft, Xu’s leg now bouncing.

“I-It does but I want something more.” Arlo moved away, removing his belt and slacks. Xu shakily sat up in the chair, gently adjusting as he saw Arlo’s hardened cock.

The thought of it entering him made his member twitch, hands now fumbling to fully do away with his pants. 

He began to drool at the thought of Arlo bending him over the desk and fucking him into it. The rough pace, being filled and stretched by his lover; his insides gnawed at him, but the captain had other plans as he took hold of Xu’s hands, placing them on the side of the chair.

“You know-” Arlo sat on Xu’s lap. “-he wants you to fuck him.” The captain brought him into a hungry kiss, shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth.Pulling away, Xu became more aware of the position they were in. 

“I-It’s okay if you want to try, it’s my fault that I never reciprocate anything.”

“Ar-” His words were cut short as Arlo shoved his fingers into Xu’s mouth. 

“Your tongue feels so good.” From behind the curtain, Antoine shifted uncomfortably. His face was hot, jealousy tight in his chest as Arlo removed his fingers, shoving his own tongue back inside. Xu’s hands gripped Arlo’s shoulders, nails digging into the red head’s flesh. 

They pulled apart, breathing heavily as Arlo shifted again.

“Arlo~” His cock entered Arlo’s tight, hot hole. The captain paused, adjusting to the stretch and burn. Tears threatened his eyes as he looked down at Xu’s face. The doctor had his eyes clenched, and breathing heavily.

“I’ve never had anyone inside me before. Pl-please be gentle.” He kissed Xu hard, attempting to muffle his moans as he began to ride Xu. Xu’s hands now on Arlo’s hips, involuntarily thrusting upward. Arlo moved away, resting his chin on the top of the chair. 

“You’re so deep-ah- fuck, and big.”

“Arlo-’ Xu’s words came out choked. “Please stop- I-I’m going to cum.” 

“You can cum- ah- you can cum all -fuck, fuck, fuck- you want inside of me.” He moved back, taking hold of his cock, jerking it roughly as he rode his lover harder.

“I want your cum. I want you to fill me up.” Arlo begged. He began to lose pace, jerking faster. “Please, Xu. I-I-I’m going to cum. Please fuck me harder.”

Xu gripped Arlo’s hips, thrusting upward at a quickened pace. 

“I love you. I love you. Fuck it’s so good-so good.” Arlo slurred, moaning louder as his orgasm washed over him. He spilled all over Xu’s coat, tightening around his lover’s cock. Xu grit his teeth, shooting hot cum inside of the captain. Arlo pulled him into another hungry kiss, biting and licking everything he could. 

“Xu.” Arlo begged in between kisses. 

“Xu, please don’t leave me. I-I’ll let you fill me as ma-many times that you want, but please don’t leave me alone.” 

Tears began to spill from his eyes as he brought Xu into a slow, deep kiss. His tongue slipped inside of Xu’s mouth as the doctor gasped at the feeling of Arlo’s hands running all over him. Arlo’s kisses never failed to rile him up. He pushed Arlo away.

“Please listen to me Arlo, before I lose my mind.” His knee began to shake as Arlo frowned, grinding against him. “I won’t leave you but please stop.” 

Drool began to run down his chin as Arlo came to a halt, the squeezing of his tight hole made Xu moan loudly. 

“I-it feels good to be inside you. You’re so tight, b-but I like it better when yo-you’re inside of me.” Arlo seemed to wake up, stopping all movement as Xu continued. 

“I know what Antoine wants, but I can’t give it to him. You-you’re the one that I love. I lo-love it when you f-f-fuck me into the mattress o-o-o-or sh-shove your cock into my throat. I like it when your cock stretches me, and I-I thought that’s what you were going to do.” 

Arlo shuddered as Xu’s cock hardened inside of him. The doctor leaned his head back against the chair. “I-I-I want nobody else.” He ended breathlessly. Arlo carefully stood up, the feeling of Xu’s cock leaving him made him twitch. 

He took a step back, watching as Xu quickly took his member in his hand, slowly stroking himself.

“Ar-Arlo please. Please I want you.” 

His other hand trailed down as he lifted his body slightly off of the chair, teasing his asshole before shoving a finger inside. 

“I want you to fuck me on the desk. Bend me over and shove your cock into me.”

Arlo watched with deep interest, mesmerized as Xu grew louder, movements more frantic.

“This is how- ah- much I- ah, fuck- want you - please- inside of me.” He continued, choking on his words. He added another digit, drooling as Arlo began to stroke himself.

“You only want me?” Arlo asked, Xu gasping as Arlo grabbed his hand, taking his fingers out of him.

“Only you.” Xu moaned in loud relief as Arlo slowly entered him. 

“Fuck- please- fuck me good and hard. I -ah- want you so bad. It feels so much better with you inside of me.” He bit his lip to stop a sob from breaking out as Arlo fully entered him. 

His breathing sped up as Arlo took his cock almost completely out before slamming back into him at a harsh speed. Antoine, red in the face, snuck back out. He caught a glimpse of Arlo lifting Xu, fucking him senseless as Xu clung onto Arlo’s shoulders. 

In tears, he walked back to the apartments, running into Nora as she reached the bottom of the hill. Maybe he would need to take another course of action.


	8. Arlo/Xu: Jealousy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine talks to Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just drama that I wanted to write. Didn't want to force too much into one chapter. So next will have smut.

Nora and Antoine sat in the Church of Light in silence spare the sobs of Antoine who spilled everything to the church girl. She sat in absolute shock, feeling similar heartbreak as Antoine as she thought back to Arlo. 

Tall, handsome, somewhat immature and adventurous, were all traits that had drawn her to him, and now to learn that he found someone before she even had a chance. Her knee bounced nervously as she turned her head to Antoine.

“How are you holding up?” She inquired, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not at all! I’m going to get rejected no matter what. I won’t even get to know what it’s like to kiss him.” He covered his face, crying harder. “They’re obviously in love, and it just hurts.” 

“Have you told Sonia yet?” She handed him a cloth to wipe his face.

“No. I’m positive she’ll just tell me to try and make him jealous or something like that.” Nora shifted uncomfortably.

“Maybe that’s not a bad idea…” She trailed off. Antoine raised a brow in confusion as she cleared her throat. “Their relationship isn’t official right?” He shook his head. 

“Then maybe you could still talk to Xu, and I’ll shoot my shot.” 

“Nora-”

“You got to confess, why can’t I? Arlo and I have spent so much time together, I honestly thought that there was a connection between the two of us. So many people were telling me that I had a chance.” Nora frowned. “I want to tell him no matter what.”

“But he’s with someone else.” Nora shook her head.

“I’m still going to do it. And you should go talk to Xu. You at least deserve some closure.” She stood up, smoothing down her clothing before turning to Antoine.

“I’m going to do it tonight. We’re supposed to talk anyways. So that would be the best time. That way you two won’t be interrupted either.”

* * *

Antoine and Nora gave a gentle wave to one another as they separated at the clinic. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he entered the building alone, almost bumping into Dr. Xu. The doctor gave a little jump, taking a step back.

“Oh my goodness! Antoine, you scared me!” His voice held a slight scolding tone. Antoine’s heart began to race as Xu exhaled deeply. With the now relaxed expression on Xu’s face, Antoine felt courage rush through him.

“Is there something wrong?” He questioned in a concerned tone. Antoine blushed.

“No, I actually came back to get an answer.” Xu’s face turned bright red, clearing his throat before speaking.

“An-Antoine, I think you’re a very hard worker and a kind person, but… I’m interested in someone else. I’m sorry.” Antoine could feel his heart drop as he spoke,

“Are you with that person now?”

“Well-”

“If you’re not with that person right now, publicly or officially, then do you think you could give me a chance?”

“I really like this person, so-” Antoine took hold of Xu’s hands.

“Even if it’s just a single date! I at least want that time with you before you are officially with Arlo!” Xu’s face dropped, eyes wide with shock, brows raised as he stuttered,

“Wh-what a-a-are-are you sa-saying? Ar-Arlo?”

“I know you like him, but I want a chance too.” Xu stepped backwards, Antoine, still holding his hands, followed him, forcing him back into his desk.

“Just one chance to show you how in love with you I am.” 

“Stop it Antoine. If you already know that I like somebody-”

“Doesn’t that mean there’s more of a chance for me?” Antoine let go of Xu’s hands, taking hold of the doctor’s collar and pulling him into a kiss. Antoine’s eyes were quick to flutter close, attempting to savor the moment. Xu, though, was swift to push him away, knocking the other man onto the ground.

“I said no!”

“You also said ‘no’ to Arlo and you didn’t push him away!” Xu’s face paled.

“What are you-”

“I saw the both of you here. Together.” Xu clenched his fists, gritting his teeth as he replied in a harsh tone,

“Doesn’t that mean you already know I’m in a relationship? Why are you still bothering me if you already know?” Thrown off by the sudden change in tone, Antoine stuttered,

“Be-because you aren’t official…”

“I have to make my personal matters public for you not to harass me?” When Antoine didn’t answer, Xu continued,

“I was taken a little aback by your confession, and I was flattered but now I see that those feelings were misplaced. Don’t come back to my clinic unless it’s an actual emergency. Now get out.” 

“Do-”

“Get out!” Xu barked, Antoine quickly getting to his feet, and making a mad dash to the exit.

* * *

  
  


_ “Arlo, there’s something that I want to tell you.” _

_ “What’s that?” _

_ “I don’t want people to know about our relationship just yet. I want to just keep it between the two of us.” _

_ “Why? I’m pretty sure that no one’s going to judge you.” _

_ “It’s… maybe it’s selfish of me, but you’re honestly my first serious relationship. And I’ve never felt this way about someone. I just want to keep it and you to myself.” _

* * *

“Arlo, there’s something that I want to tell you.” Nora’s voice brought Arlo’s attention back to earth. 

He had fallen back into his thoughts as Nora started to talk about her day. Not that it was uninteresting, but his mind was trapped, thinking of the argument he and Xu had earlier. 

“What’s up?” He smiled down at her; hopefully she hadn’t noticed something was off. 

“I know this might seem out of nowhere but-” She paused, swallowing a lump in her throat. “I really like you and I was hoping maybe you’d like to go out with me.” She pulled out a small heart knot, similar to Antoine’s.

“Sorry.” He had no hesitation. “There’s someone else that I like.” 

“Are you with them officially? Heart knot and all?”

_ “What if I want to give you a heart knot? At least then maybe people wouldn’t ask me or you anything about relationships anymore!”  _

“No. Don’t need a heart knot to be in a relationship.”

“Even Albert gave Sonia a heart knot! And he never wanted to settle down.”

_ “I don’t know what you’re scared of! You keep saying that you’re being selfish but I can’t understand why you want to keep this all a secret. Albert hates old traditional things and he gave one to Sonia to make things official! I’m also pretty damn sure that Sam, Phyllis and Remington already know!” _

“Like I said, I don’t need a heart knot.”

“But that’s how things are done here in Portia! That’s what everyone was telling me. That here in Portia, things are different when it comes to relationships. Heart knots are important here!” 

_ “Antoine asked you out  _ **_today._ ** _ He visits nearly  _ **_every day_ ** _. He wouldn’t do that if he knew that you were already taken! You’re making him think that he has a chance!” _

“I really like you! I have a heart knot and everything! If this other person hasn’t even given you a heart knot or you haven’t given it to them, then you’re not in a relationship are you? Hiding it must mean one of you is ashamed of the other!”

_ “I’m not scared of what other people will think! I’m not scared of anything! I’m not ashamed or embarrassed, none of that! I’m terrified that as soon as I give you a heart knot that something is going to happen and  _ **_you’re_ ** _ going to leave me!”  _

“I know you want to go into the Flying Pigs and I support that completely! I don’t mind moving to Lucien or even waiting for you here to be with you! I want to be with you!” 

**_“I think we should take a break.”_ **

“Nora, I understand that you really like me. But I’m in love with someone else. It doesn’t matter if that person wants to keep our relationship quiet or not. That’s our business, and none of yours. You can’t convince me of anything.” 

Arlo stepped away from the well, turning away when he suddenly felt a small hand grab his wrist. He was pulled off balance towards her, stumbling sideways as she pressed her lips against his. It was quick, pulling away before saying,

“I love you too.” Movement behind Arlo forced him to turn his head, the color draining from his face.

Xu stood wide-eyed, shocked and dejected. He quickly tried to place a nervous smile on his face as he spoke,

“O-oh. Sorry, looks I interrupted so-something. I heard voices and came to check it out. Ha-have a good evening.” He was quick to turn on his heel, walking away at a swift pace. 

Arlo pushed Nora away, chasing after Xu who had practically ran back into this clinic. Shutting and locking the door, Xu could Arlo knock on it.

“Xu, open the door! This is just a misunderstanding!”

“It’s fine!” Xu called back, biting the inside of his cheek to stop his voice from faltering. “It makes sense that you would want to break up when there’s someone who's willing to give you what you want!” 

“That’s not it! She-”

“It’s fine Arlo. I understand that maybe I got my hopes a little bit. An-Antoine kissed me too. Just now. I can tell you that what I felt was just pure disgust for someone who knew about our relationship and didn’t respect it.”

“Xu! You’re not listening to me!” He began to pound on the door again.

“I pushed him so hard that he fell. I even made sure that he isn’t allowed to step in the clinic unless it’s an emergency.”

“I was just about to push her away! She just threw me through a loop.”

“But I understand if you like Nora- that would actually make a lot of sense!”

“That’s not it at all! Xu! I need you to listen to me.”

“She’s very pretty, kind and helping out people with the church. More direct than I am! I hope that you two have a good relationship together!” Tears began to run down Xu’s face. He turned his back to the door, leaning against it as Arlo continued to pound on it.

“Xu! Open the door and listen to me! It’s not what you think! She kissed me and I don’t know why she said that! I was rejecting her and she just kept talking about whatever! She’s not the person that I’m in love with!” 

Xu covered his ears, closing his eyes. He could feel the pounding against the door. 

“I’m going to wait right here until you come out! This is one big misunderstanding!”

* * *

_ “You want to break up?” _

_ “Well-no. I want people to know about us. I-I want to go out on walks with you. Hang out with you around town and eat dinner with you at Django’s. I want to hold your hand at the Winter Solstice.” _

_ “Bu-but you were just-” _

_ “I know what I said. But I feel like maybe you want to keep this relationship a secret because you are scared of what people will think of you.” _

* * *

Silence had fallen between the two as Arlo had decided to give his fists a break. Both were reddened, one bleeding, after several hours of banging them against the door. 

The stars still glittering above them, both unsure of the time as it slowly passed.

“I just don’t understand why you just won’t talk to me. You’re not even giving me a chance to explain.” Arlo asked, leaning his head back against the door. 

“She said that she loved you too. It implies that you said it to her first.” Xu answered. Arlo jumped at the sound of his voice, lifting his head slightly before setting it back down. 

“She said that she really liked me. I told her that I loved someone else. Love is a stronger feeling than like.”

“So she said it so that her feelings would be on equal ground with yours?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what it was. It also still doesn’t matter. I still love you.” 

Xu felt his heart jump for joy.

“You do?” He questioned.

“Just because I asked for a break doesn’t mean those feelings just evaporated into thin air. I’m very much in love with you.” There was a pause.

“Xu, I know that you don’t want to go public with this relationship but I do. I want people to know that we’re together so that stuff like this doesn’t happen. I get so jealous when I see Antoine in here.”

“There’s nothing to be jealous about.”

“Yes, there is. There’s another man who’s coming to the clinic just to see you. He thinks that you’re available and that if he comes enough times that maybe you’ll notice that he’s flirting with you. He just confessed.”

“Well  **you** always go see Nora.”

“That’s different.”

“Is it really though? A woman who did the exact same thing as Antoine. One who  **you** willingly see and talk to. You were just as blind to her feelings as I was to Antoine’s.”

“I thought Nora was a friend.”

“I thought Antoine was just a patient.” Arlo clutched the cloth of his jeans.

“Xu, I don’t want this relationship to end. I still want to be with you. But I want our relationship to evolve, I want people to know. I’ll give you some time to think about it. But I want an answer by next month- The Winter Solstice should be a good time.” Arlo stood up from his spot. He heard a quiet, agreeing response from Xu before continuing,

“Then I’ll see you then. I… I need to get ready for work.” He walked away, his heart nearly breaking in two. Hopefully Xu would change his feelings about everything then.

**Author's Note:**

> Email: bc153119@hotmail.com


End file.
